Can't Be Pulled Away
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: She's been his best friend as long as she can remember. When she's forced to tear away from him forever, will he be able to save the remaining strings of their friendship before it's too late? Birthday fic for CookiePandaMonster


**Hiya! So this is a b-day gift for my real life/FF buddy CookiePandaMonster (Ya'll knew her as xxLove-Is-Adorable, but she recently changed her penname), aka Crystal. ;) She always wanted me to do a fic that involves Booboo Stewart/OC (Obviously Crystal w/ BS), & this is me fulfilling your wish! Happy birthday & I hope you like it Crystal! You deserve this! You're one of the best BFF's I could ever have (Aside from Nicole, of course)! xD**

**Note that this will be my first time doing a fic like this. I've seen them around FF before, & so I decided that I'd try it too. It's a bit angsty (cue in gasps), but I guarantee a HEA. C'mon, would I ever do a story that has a tragedy without warning you first? xD**

* * *

><p><span>Can't Be Pulled Away<span>

She watches him play around with his siblings as she sits on the sidelines on a lone bench, her attention trained on the video game she was playing on her DS.

He was her best friend, and lately he hasn't spent time with his family. He spends most of his free time with his friends. She's happy by the fact that she was a part of his close knit of friends, despite the fact that she was four years younger than him. His friends frowned upon their friendship since she was still a "baby" to him. But he didn't let that get to him. Instead, he threatened them that if they ever did anything mean to his best friend, then he'd do some of the unspeakables.

She was the one to convince him to spend the day with his family instead of with her. They were supposed to go to the park to have a picnic, just the two of them. Lately, they haven't had time to themselves, and with one of the only free days they had, they decided to make the best of the days they had. She almost didn't go through with the idea of giving up her best friend to his family for the day, but after contemplating her thoughts, she knew that letting her best friend have quality time with his family would be more important than him having quality time with her for the moment.

She treasured her friendship with him. He was one of the few friends that she had that she trusted.

At first, he was hesitant with her change of plans. He really did want to spend quality time with his best girl friend. Even though she wasn't as close to him like most of his friends think they should be, he loved that she was his best friend. He loved her like a little sister. Nothing more.

Eventually, he decided that she was right, that it was important for him to spend time with his family. Ever since he entered showbiz, he had less time to be around his family, and with the free time he had, he spent it with his friends. Family came before friends and Hollywood, as she put it to him. They did, however, did come to an agreement. He would spend the day with his family if she was there. If she wasn't, then there was no deal. Immediately, she had said yes. There was no way he was backing down in one of her change of plans.

Smiling, she took a risk to glance at her best friend. He was laughing at something that his sister, Maegan said. He turned his head slightly and smiled at her direction.

She couldn't help but giggle. He always did make her have those feelings.

~:~

"Why? Why? Why..." she whimpered over and over, her head buried on her pillows, tears soaking the cover of the pillow.

She didn't understand. Why did life have to be so cruel to her? At one moment her life was as perfect as she could ever think of it, and the next it would be ruined within a few months? She was losing everything. The worst part of it was that she didn't know what she did to God that caused him to inflict this flow of misery towards her.

She had lost her parents, and in a few weeks, she'd be losing all her friends too, including him.

Her best friend. She didn't want to lose him too, her dear Boo.

On the other side of her locked bedroom door, she heard someone knock on the door. "Hey Crystal?"

"Boo?" she sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

Startled, she immediately lifted her face from the pillow and quickly tried to wipe off the tears that were on her face. As she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure that her best friend wouldn't see her with bedhead, she stared at her reflection in the mirror of her dresser.

_Good. At least I don't look hideous._

As soon as she opened the door, he walked in and swung his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Uh... hi?" was all she could say.

"Sorry," he told her when he pulled away from the hug. "Were you crying in here?"

She shook her head. "Why would I be?"

"Oh... er... I thought I heard a sniffle from you. Anyway, I was hoping if you wanna hang with me and sisters today."

_Oh. _She realized that he hasn't gotten the news of the death of her parents yet.

"Sure. I'd love to hang with you and Maegan and the others." She was only ten-years-old, but she'd gotten the hang of learning these "cool kid" terms from her Boo.

"Cool. I'll see you in a bit." He waves at her for a bit before he walks out the door and shuts it behind her.

She sighed. How is she gonna break it to him.

~:~

_Two weeks. What am I gonna do?_

She was in panic as she slowly packed away her clothes in one of the suitcases that her grandparents gave her. She would be moving in with her uncle in Hawaii in a couple of weeks, and so far she hasn't told her Boo that she was moving away.

Then again, how could she? He was busy lately with all of the shows and small roles in movies that she hasn't been able to see him as often as she wanted. With the time that he was gone, she spent it packing away her things, lost in her thoughts that surrounded her best friend.

_He's Booboo Stewart. He knows everything about me, and he deserves to know that his best friend is moving to Hawaii. _The only problem for her was that she didn't know how to tell him without breaking his heart. She's known him since she was little. He's been with her thick and thin. He knows what to say whenever she gets hurt. He knows all those secrets that she's told him.

_He's even been there for me when I was potty-training!_

She couldn't bear to leave him behind, but she knew that telling him could make it worse.

_Hmmm... what if I don't tell him?_

Was it possible? Could she avoid telling him until the last minute?

It was possible. She could imagine the possibility of not facing her Boo on the day she was moving away. Who knows? Maybe he'd be busy at shooting for another movie or TV show that she wouldn't even have to tell him! And if he wonders where she is... she just hopes that he end up forgetting over time. And she'll try to forget too, for his sake.

Yes, that's the plan.

As long as he doesn't find out that she's moving, or at least where she's moving to, then everything will be alright. They'll forget about each other, and they'll move on as if they were never friends. The pain will be there for a while, but at least the distance will help them forget. She knows she'll have the memories at least.

She nodded to herself. It was decided, and there was no way she'd turn back.

~:~

_Dear Booboo Stewart/My Boo (I'd prefer my Boo but this is a letter and they're supposed to be all formal and all like those teachers are telling me. You know, like Mrs. Crowe?),_

_I know the last few weeks must have been busy on you, ya know, with all the filming and stuff for your movies and TV shows. I love you being a star. Haha... at least I get to see my Boo on on my TV whenever I want. ;)_

_But that's not why I'm writing this. This letter is supposed to be about me moving away. That's it. I said it. I'm moving. Why? Because my parents died. I don't know if anyone told you about it, but if you did hear, that's why. Since mom and dad died, I gotta move in with my uncle. I can't tell you where. You'll just chase me down... not that I don't want you to. I wish you did, but it's for the best._

_I'm going to the airport tomorrow. Don't bother to catch up with me. By the time you get there, I'll be gone._

_I'll miss you a lot Boo. I love that you were my best friend for... how many years? Nah... who cares? The important thing is that I'll never forget you. This is my goodbye, and this is my way to let you down easy. Btw if you ARE crying (I know you might be)... DON'T! You're gonna be a star one day, and you know what they say? Hollywood gets into star's heads. I hope that you'll be one of those stars so you'll forget about me. Forget about me, and everything will be okay._

_You'll always be my BFF, Boo._

_I'll love you 4ever,_

_3 Crystal_

_PS the rose that you're most likely holding right now represents how much you mean to me. I love you, and not that best friend kind. I mean the adult kind of I love you. Weird, I know. I'm only ten and I'm already saying that I love you. But who else am I gonna say it to? My love for you will never belong to anyone else. Don't say that I don't know anything about love. I know enough to know who I should love. And it's you. At least you'll know who loves you before we forget._

~:~

_Why? Why do you have to do this to me, Crystal?_

His dad was driving as fast as he could to the airport. His mom and his three sisters were there too. He needed them all there so they could catch up to Crystal. He needed their support.

"Stop jumping in your seat," Sage complained from next to him.

"Shut up," he muttered. "I just wanna get to the airport."

"You'll see Crystal. Don't worry," Fivel reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"That only makes me worry even more!" he shouted.

"Oh hush!" Maegan said. "Look, we're almost there, so relax."

He laughed bitterly to himself. He was the opposite from relaxed. Crystal's letter was in his hand, and he was clutching it tightly next to him. It was one of the only thins he had left of her that she hasn't taken to wherever she was moving away to. That was why he had to get to the airport pronto so he could talk to her before she left.

He didn't even know her parents died until a few days ago when Fivel told him when he got home from shooting of a TV show. He had been busy for a while that she must have not had the chance to tell him.

He groaned to himself. So that's why he heard her cry in her room that day. She lied and said she was okay, but she was only lying.

_What a friend I am _he thought. _I couldn't even see through that lie. I bet my sisters could've easily saw it. _He blamed himself for being a lousy friends on her time of need.

He let himself wallow in his self misery all the way to the airport. He was so lost in his thoughts about Crystal that he didn't notice when his father parked their car on an empty valid parking space and announced the family that they were there.

His father didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. Once his father validated that they were at the airport, he immediately opened the the car door and began running to the entrance of the airport.

_I can still do this. I can still catch up to Crystal before her flight._

Speaking of flight...

He paused as soon as the whole family was inside the airport, just a few feet away from the entrance. "Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"What time is Crystal's flight?"

"9:30."

_Oh shit..._

9:28.

He didn't have much time left.

"Go," Sage said, pushing his shoulder. "Before it's too late."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'll be back in a few."

And he began running.

As he ran, he looked from left to right, trying to catch sight of the familiar long brown hair with red highlights. He'd know if it was her. All he had to do was find her.

9:29.

_C'mon! Where is she?_

"Crystal!"

"Final call for Flight 654 of Hawaiian Airlines." **(****Yeah... I dunno what those people say on the intercom in the airport. This is the best I can remember from the last time I was on an airplane, which was a few years ago. xP)**

He was too late.

"Crystal!"

Silence.

"No..."

Great. His best friend was gone. All he knew was that she was going to Hawaii since he heard her flight was Hawaiian Airlines.

He sighed. That clue didn't help much. Who knew what part of Hawaii would his best friend would live in? Not to mention which island...

He couldn't take it anymore. What was the point of coming here when he'd failed at what he was here for anyway?

He collapsed to the ground and sobbed into his hands. His family, who were heading towards where he was, kneeled down beside him and tried their best to offer their words of comfort.

What they failed to notice was the brown-haired with red highlights little girl that came out of the airport's bathroom with her aunt. There were no tears coming out of her eyes, but it was evident to others around her that she was sad.

_I'll miss you, Boo _was her last thought before she followed her aunt and boarded the plane.

~:~

_Age 11_

She looked around the classroom of sixth graders and buried her head on her crossed arms. She felt alone, scared, jealous...

_Where's a friend when I need one?_

Sure they were all friendly, but she was too shy to make a friend out of her new aquaintances. She knew that her friends were far away, and her true best friend lied elsewhere in the mainland.

_I miss you Boo._

He'd be in high school now, which meant he'd have plenty of more friends. She wondered what he was doing these days. Did his acting career pay off yet? How was his family doing back home? Does he even still remember her?

She felt left out. All she was waiting for was to get through her sixth grade year and move on to seventh, where she'll go to the local intermediate and meet friends there. Maybe then she'll forget him, the boy that was making her wish she did have a friend.

~:~

_Age 12_

"Hi, I'm Nicole."

"Crystal."

"Guess we're gonna be group members."

"Guess so."

She stays silent for a bit, looking Nicole from head to toe. She didn't look like a bad student to work with.

Who knows, maybe they'll be friends.

~:~

_Age 13_

"Booboo Stewart is mine!" she said, pointing a finger at her two friends.

Desiree laughed. Desiree was one of her newest best friends, and had finally became the third girl so that they could be the three musketeers. Desiree had moved to her school a few months ago after she moved and transferred to the school that she and Nicole went to. "Girl, we know. Besides, Rpattz is my guy. I won't oppose to a little piece of Lautner meat though..."

Nicole just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I will never get your obsessions with actors from Twilight. As for me, I'm good with Super Junior."

"Which reminds me, Donghae forever!" she cheered. She could never get enough with Kpop, which was one of her weird obsessions lately. She didn't care. She loved being weird.

Unbeknownst to her friends, there was a reason why she had a "celebrity crush" on Booboo Stewart. She was proud of her best friend, even though it's been a few years since she last saw him. She still missed him, but she was slowly trying to let him go and accept the fact that now that they he's a celebrity, their worlds are more far apart than ever. It doesn't mean that she's jealous of the other girls who have celebrity crushes on him. They'll never understand that she knows him more than they think. She knows everything there is about him.

She laid his claim on him, and she won't let anyone, even her friends, take him away from her.

~:~

_Age 14_

"He's hot, isn't he?" Desiree asked her from the seat next to her in the bus.

"Yeah. But that's how much I like Booboo Stewart."

_I'm proud of you, Boo. You're making your dreams come true._

She was proud of him, but she does wonder how he was doing. Does he still remember her? Is he still the same Boo that she knew as a little kid? Did the success of Twilight affect him in any way? Those were questions that constantly swirled in her head, but had no way of solving.

"Hey. You alright, Crystal?" Desiree was looking at her with a concerned expression.

She put on her best fake smile. "Just thinking about something. I'm fine now."

"You sure? It looked like you were thinking about someone?"

"Yeah... I was thinking about ten different ways to pelt my brothers with rotten eggs."

Desiree laughed. "Can I help?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

_Oh Desiree... if only you knew..._

~:~

_May 2012_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS?" he yelled at Fivel, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Do you know how long I've been wondering she was?"

"Uh..." Fivel didn't know how to answer him.

"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME THAT CRYSTAL LIVED IN WAIPAHU, HAWAII AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" he continued screeching.

"I'd tell you, but I promised Crystal I wouldn't!" she yelled back at him.

That made him go silent. "What?"

She sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder, which now slumped, defeated. "Before Crystal moved away, she made me promise that I won't tell you where she's going. And she's like my little sister. No offense to Sage or Maegan of course."

"Still..." By now, it seemed that he calmed down from his earlier raging temper. "I'm your brother. I feel... I dunno... offended that you didn't tell me. She's as important to me as she is to you."

"I know. It's why I'll tell you where she lives."

_Wait... what?_

"You'll tell me?"

Fivel nodded. "Sure. Why not? It's been like what... five years? She misses you, and I already know you miss her."

"Okay..."

She rubs his shoulder. "Look bro. I know it's been a long time, but you haven't changed much. I'm sure that she'll still love you the way you are now."

~:~

"I love summer. Don't you just love summer, Crystal?" Desiree was laying on her back on her couch, throwing pieces of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Summer's cool. But with my brothers in the equation..." She turned her head to look at her two brothers, who were fighting over the remote. One of them wanted to watch TV, while the other wanted to play on the Xbox.

"Uh... should I...?" Desiree was looking at her brothers, wondering what she should do.

"Leave 'em. They'll work it out in a few minutes," she tells her best friend.

"Okay... so what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged. "Wanna go on Facebook?"

"Sure." Desiree reached over to grab her laptop on the floor. As Desiree was getting the laptop to boot up, she heard a knock from the front door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me," she heard the person from the other side of the door said.

She gasped. It couldn't be.

"Who's at the door?" Desiree asked her.

"Uh... someone you don't know. I'll be back at a second." She immediately jumped out of the couch and headed to the front door. She was overwhelmed with emotions when she opened the door slightly so she could step outside.

"Boo?"

~:~

Her gaping mouth is the first thing that he saw once she opened the front door. He had spent days going crazy for book his unexpected first class flight to Hawaii. He and Fivel were supposed to go to the MTV Movie Awards, but they figured he could skip it for the year. After all, friends came before Hollywood.

It's been almost five years, but it didn't change the fact that he still thought constantly about her. There was even a point before his sixteenth birthday where he wondered if he had feelings for her. At first he shook off the thought. She was four years younger than her! It seemed silly at the time to be crushing on a girl who, by that time, was only twelve. It would've incredibly inappropriate, him being a teen while she was in the middle of her pre-teen stage. By the time he turned seventeen, he couldn't ignore his feelings for her. He liked her more than just a friend. He didn't exactly love her, but he cared for her more than a boy friend would do to his girl friend. This was why he made the decision to see her all of a sudden. He had to let her know how he felt.

Seeing her now made him more than relieved.

She was about a foot taller since the last time he saw her. She was dressed in a simple pink and white striped tank top with jeans and flip flops. Her hair was longer, reaching to the middle of her back. The brown hair and red highlights he remembered was now a dark blond color, but there were still a trace of the same red highlights. It was different than what he normally was used to.

"Hi," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Hey yourself," she responded.

"So uh... do you mind if we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end people! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but since I had "time management" problems, I gotta end it here. Yes, it's a cliffie. But no worries! This'll be turned into a two-shot, &amp; part 2 is in the works. ;)<strong>

**Again, happy birthday Crystal! Hope you enjoyed the first part of your fic! ;D**


End file.
